Hero I am Not
by IamTheRaven
Summary: Percy is a hero on land. But under the sea, he feels like he'll never belong. His brother thinks he's a freak and a halfbreed. Now Percy has to prove to everyone in the Ocean he has a purpose and is one of their kind. Please R&R! Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

(AN...

This one was sort of written for the Veritas Monthly Prompt.

Hey, are you bored right now? Well, I just started a forum with random chat on it.

It's called, "Newbies to FanFiction, specifically Percy Jackson." But it's not really just for newbs cause no newbs use it, lol. If you just want to chat go ahead. The first person who posts something gets a special prize. :D So go ahead and check it out.

Here's my not so great but not so horrible story, which I think is somewhat original.)

"All rise."

Triton's voice echoed throughout the chamber. It had a ring of coldness, one so great that everyone in the throne room detected it.

Including the one who remained kneeling before the great Lord.

"Stand, knight."

The boy got up slowly to his feet, but he could not meet Triton's eye. He did not understand the coldness in his voice, but he did understand that he didn't belong here, under the sea.

The sea had always been a refuge for him, a sweet escape in times of peril. Now it was his only escape: he could no longer stay among the people of the land, for there was nothing for him there now: now when the world had been inverted and nothing was the same.

He had always thought he belonged to the Ocean: but only now did he discover he was dreadfully wrong. He didn't belong here.

One only needed to look at his legs in contrast to everyone's fins to understand.

"Do you therefore promise to abide in the seas forever?" Triton said with unchanging tone.

"I do."

Both swallowed back a painful memory.

"Will you always be loyal to the great Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, and pledge him your service?"

The knight closed his eyes. He had a flit of regret: and then it vanished into the current. It was all over now: he may as well give up. He would live out his days here in the cold ocean, until he was one with her again.

"I will."

Triton grabbed him by the shirt.

"This is serious. Don't take this oath lightly!" he hissed.

The knight gasped in surprise: there were deadly stares throughout the court. It was forbidden to speak in such an important ceremony, but had that ruled ceased to exist, there would have been frenzied murmurs throughout the room.

Triton ripped the shirt clean off the knight's body, exposing his bare chest.

"Do you accept all these things?" he continued solemnly, as if nothing had happened.

There was silence. A silence so great, that a pin dropping could have been heard.

There was a subtle gasp, and then an exhalation.

"I do."

Triton took his hand, and carefully swam to the top of the throne room.

"So let it be done! By the power of our father, Poseidon, Perseus Jackson..."

and here he paused. He stared at him with a gaze so cruel that Percy could not help but look away in shame. For he knew the words that came next were said in falsehood.

"Is one of our kind."

Triton hurled Percy to the floor, and his head cracked on the mosaic. He cried out in pain, but felt a strange burning: a burning in his feet. He looked at them strangely for a moment, but then the sensation spread.

All of a sudden, he was back in the Styx: the pain was unbearable. It scathed around his legs as if peeling them apart and ripping out the flesh. He opened his mouth to scream in agony, but nothing came. He was so paralyzed by the pain that he could not utter a word. He remembered, sadly, how once a memory had pulled him out of such a hell. Now that memory was one of pain. That memory had pushed him back into hell.

He kicked, once, twice, and suddenly he could literally feel his legs bursting: but when he looked down, there were no longer two limbs protruding from his waist.

There was a slender green fishtail.

The great lamps of pearl and the palace of coral and jade had once impressed Percy: this was the Atlantis he had dreamed of.

But now it seemed a prison: a prison for his hollow soul. His father had not even bothered to attend the ceremony: his father didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered except that she was gone.

Triton swam past Percy without a glance. Everyone had left, but he was to show his half brother around the palace.

Two mermaids gave a furtive glance at the new prince, but their stares were unreturned. Nonetheless, they were excited.

The six remaining maids of Triton were in need of marriage, but no one ever met their father's expectations. They hoped that his own brother would be suitable enough for his taste.

The prince had pale skin: what a trait! The skin of all merfolk was green: only a few had been luckily born with that prized tan skin. The girls laughed and swam out of the courtroom: but Triton and Percy remained, both in anguished silence.

Triton grit his teeth. Never again would he allow a daughter of his to go with a paleface. Never. Hadn't his daughters learned?

He may have had a fishtail, but he was no man of the sea.

He would never be one of them.

He had no purpose.

Silence reigned.

He looked at his fishtail in a muse: it was strange to have a tail like that; though it puzzled Percy why he only had one instead of two, like Triton.

"Why do I only have one tail?" he asked.

Triton looked at him coldly.

"Only royalty bear two tails."

Percy felt shocked. His father was the god of the seas; wasn't he royalty as well? He opened his mouth to argue, but deemed conversation with Triton futile. He turned in despair to the throne room floor, and was confronted with something he had not expected; a red stringy plant protruding from a tall column. Percy found his ADD was taking its toll, and he was drawn to this beautiful plant. The red strands were so fine that they almost appeared to be hair. The current gently swished the plant the way wind moves a flower. He swam up to it, cautiously, and touched it with a trembling hand. Triton screamed and smacked him viciously, sending Percy tumbling to the floor so hard he smacked his head on the cold sea marble.

"Triton, what-"

"Don't touch her!" he screamed with venom in his voice.

Percy stared at his brother in awe. Never had he seen Triton this way. Ever since he had gotten there, he had been cold, but never angry.

"Don't you dare touch her, you halfbreed!"

Percy's mouth still hung open. He was shocked by Triton's action, and his cheek stung from the slap. He saw his brother trembling with anger, screaming at him. Percy felt faint, but his brother would not stop yelling. He remotely saw a tear roll from his cheek, and Percy was snapped back into reality.

"Brother..."

Triton was silent. His tear had turned into a sob now, and he had turned his back to Percy.

Percy looked at the "plant" from its front end. He now saw it was a mermaid, beautiful in every way, with two fishtails. Royalty. She was suspended in the water by some sort of magic; her eyes were dull and had no life in them. She was dead.

But the most fantastic feature she possessed was her fiery red hair; it was even more vibrant than Rachel Elizabeth Dare's. Her mouth was hung open in an eternal silent scream.

Percy was silent for a while. His brother had regained control, but was quiet nonetheless.

"Who was she?"

The water coldly flowed.

"My daughter."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Triton didn't look much older than him; but he knew that he was very, very old. He had never thought of him as a father, though.

"Her name was Ariel."

Now Percy was really surprised.

"Like in the little mermaid?" he asked.

Triton snarled.

"I hate that movie."

Percy raised an eyebrow, and Triton sighed.

"Not all stories end happily, Percy."

He swam away, dejectedly, his tails hanging behind him. Percy stared at him in wonder, and looked at the girl. A beautiful mermaid forever frozen in time.

Then Percy noticed something;

Triton had used his real name.

Percy had swum around the rest of the palace himself. It was truly beautiful, but it gave him little comfort. He had remembered some distant memory... Annabeth had told him-here he winced at the thought of her- that Disney screwed up every story they published, like Aladdin and the Arabian Nights, and the Little Mermaid.

He managed to find the grand library, made from seaweed print books, and looked for the original "Little Mermaid," in the fairy tale section. He lay on the floor of the underwater edifice, quietly reading. Thank the gods all the books had been translated into Greek.

It was not long before Percy found his eyelids drooping when a huge sword whizzed past his head. Percy jumped out from under the shelf in terror and was confronted with the library clerk.

"What are you doing here? This library is for Royals only," said the clerk, who looked surprisingly strong for a bookworm. Percy panted, still recovering from the huge startle.

"I am royalty!"

The guard laughed.

"How do you explain the tail then, eh? Some royalty you are."

Percy swallowed his fear.

"I'm Percy Jackson!" he said.

The clerk's attitude immediately changed.

"Oh! You are? Well, ah... Your highness... wait a minute. How do I know you are Percy Jackson?" he said skeptically. Percy reached for riptide and gasped: it was gone! He didn't wear pants anymore... Where had it gone during his transformation?

Suddenly the clerk gasped. He pointed a shaky finger at Percy's head and bowed.

"Oh, great highness, I apologize," he said with a tone of fright. Percy was confused. He felt his head and was confronted with a thin ring of metal. He removed the crown from his head, which had not been there before, and stared at it in awe: it was silver with aquamarine fish engraved in it. He had seen Triton and his father wear one, but theirs had been much sturdier and of gold. He shrugged. At least he got a crown.

He noticed a greek inscription on the side and realized with dismay that this was indeed Riptide. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to free it. He tried pushing various gemstones and was not successful in revealing the sword until he rubbed the inscription, at which the sword sprung out and grew into its true form. The clerk stood awed and stepped aside, not even asking for his library card.

Percy decided his nerves were too racked for reading and left the book in his quarters. He wandered aimlessly about the palace, trying to find something to do, when he saw a pretty young girl with a crown like his own and two fishtails. She had tan skin, like his own, which surprised him. He hadn't seen another merperson with tan skin except his father. Nevertheless, he wasn't interested in her and continued on. The girl, however, wasn't ready to except his silence.

"Prince!" she called.

He turned around.

"Uh, hi. Call me Percy... I'm no Prince."

She giggled an annoying giggle.

"Silly, you are a Prince! You are Poseidon's son and the greatest hero of the century!" she said, squealing.

Percy sighed. He was tired of being pampered this way. Then again, he might as well appreciate the girl. No one else here would be treating him like royalty.

Suddenly four other mermaids appeared out of nowhere.

"Melly! How dare you talk to the prince and don't bring us with you!"

He saw the two mermaids from after the ceremony. They all wore crowns of coral and jade, they all had tan skin, and they all bore two tails.

"Hi! I'm Shelly!" said one.

"I'm Kelly!"

"I'm Nelly!"

"I'm Joyce."

He raised an eyebrow.

Kelly laughed.

"Joyce is the reject of the family." Joyce gave her the evil eye. Percy gave a weary smile.

"Know how that feels," he mumbled. Suddenly the sisters were all upon him.

"Really? What's wrong? Are you okay?" they chattered.

Percy just wanted to be left alone.

"Who are you, exactly?" he asked. Joyce spoke up.

"We're the Princesses of Triton!" she exclaimed. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"The Princesses..." he mumbled. Kelly nodded in excitement.

"We've been waiting forever for a prince!" she squealed as Shelly pouted.

"Really, it is so lonely down here."

Percy swallowed with anxiety. He was going to have to... One of these girls? Were they serious?

"Are... There any more of you?" he asked, without trying to give his intent away.

Joyce pouted.

"Well, there's Joliene, but she's a bookworm and she's so plain. And of course... There was..." she trailed off. Suddenly all the girls looked somber.

"Ariel?" Percy asked.

Suddenly a shattering sound was heard from across the courtyard. The girls scrambled away in fright.

"Oh no, daddy's having a fight with Grandpa again!" moaned Nelly, who bolted immediately.

Percy turned his head sharply toward the sound. He knew he shouldn't get in the middle, but he carefully skirted around the courtyard, and hit behind a pot.

"-And what is this business about the tails? Why did you only give him one? The kingdom is in an outrage-" This was his father's voice.

"He's not royalty!" Triton retorted.

"Wha- What on earth do you mean? Of course he's royalty! He's my son after all..."

"He's a low life half breed!"

"He's of my blood!" Poseidon growled, his tone turning evil.

"Father, you yourself know that blood means nothing. Look at Hades and Zeus. Are they fit to be rulers because of their blood?"

"He's already proven himself, he saved the world!"

"Their world, father!" screamed Triton, who was at the verge of exasperation.

"Their world! The world of the land! He isn't royalty here!"

Poseidon screamed in rage.

"He is! He is royalty here! He has proven himself!"

Triton panted.

"You can give him a crown, father. You can even give him the royal tail. But he will NEVER be one of us! NEVER, you hear me? I am your heir!"

He bolted away. Percy thought of the stupidity of being an heir when your predecessor was immortal.

Poseidon yelled in retort.

"Maybe, but he will always be my favorite son!"

Percy buried his face in his hands.

It couldn't stay like this.

He couldn't hurt his brother and father this way.

He had to find his purpose: he had to make his brother accept him!

Yet, somehow, he had a sinking feeling that Triton was right.

He would never belong here.

(Like? Hate?

GIMME A REVIEW.

I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FREAKIN FLAME, JUST REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE, OKAY?

KUDOS TO ALL!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay, revamped. People said this chapter was a lot like Avatar. I had never seen it, so I went to go see it and...

o_0

Gods, it was like Avatar!

But it's fundamental in the story, so I kept the language. However, now it is less Avatarish.)

Dinner was by all means not eaten in silence.

The six princesses of Triton were busy chattering amongst themselves, asking Percy questions, and of course, harassing their father.

Poseidon looked stern, as did Triton, and Percy was extremely nervous. He tried to be polite, and enjoy his dinner, but it was difficult. He noticed that the sixth princess didn't say much at all: she must have been Joliene.

She reminded him frighteningly of Annabeth, and his soul pitched. He had come here to forget her, but why were there so many things around here that made him remember such tragedy?

He looked away, and as the girls conversed and flirted, it dawned on him that he was seventeen now. On his eighteenth birthday, he would have to get married, they said, to one of them. To one of these princesses.

It didn't strike him as anything appealing: these girls were loud and obnoxious. But even so, that really didn't bother him as much as the fact that he would have to always live in Annabeth's shadow. He would never be able to marry her as he had wished. He felt sad for his bride to be: she would never get the full range of his compassion, because his heart already belonged to another, another whom he would never see again.

One thing was certain: he could never marry the blond haired, stormy eyed Joliene. She reminded him too much of Annabeth.

Marriage, by the gods.

It just didn't seem real.

* * *

Percy swam out to the balcony which stood at the top of the royal suite: he was to receive his tails tomorrow, he had heard, much to Triton's dismay. He would truly be a prince. The people would look up to him.

And, moreover, he would become a god.

He would be given eternal life.

Once he had given up the chance to be immortal for a woman.

But now that factor was no longer in play. Perhaps, though he doubted it, in time he would learn to forget her. It would be a blissful possibility.

The shimmering lights reminded him of New York: the gods knew, it was just as busy down here. Revolvier was the capital of the sea world. No, it wasn't called Atlantica or Atlantis or Oceanis or Aquaville. It was called Revolvier. Poseidon's wife, Amphitrite, had named it herself. Amphitrite too had seemed a bit cold towards Percy, but he didn't blame her.

"It is ugly, isn't it?"

Percy turned around at the sound of the voice, the stillness broken.

It was Joliene.

The lights illuminated her face, and again Percy found himself remembering another time. He winced.

"It reminds me of home. I like it, I guess," he lied. He hated it. He hated his new home. But he was going to have to learn to like it.

She leaned over the balcony.

"So..." she began.

Percy closed his eyes. He couldn't deal with any more flirting and silently hoped she would leave. He did notice, however, that she had a bit of an accent that he couldn't identify.

"What is it like on your world?" she asked. He blinked. He suddenly realized that his father was the only one down here besides himself who had ever seen the surface.

"It's no big deal."

Joliene had a hunger in her eyes, obviously not satisfied with his answer.

"Yes it is. Anything is better than here."

Percy shrugged. This really was like the little mermaid. Wanting to be where the people were. If only she knew that land really wasn't a big deal.

"The girls on land dream of becoming mermaids," he said nonchalantly.

"The girls down here dream of going on land...until their fathers squelch their dreams."

Percy smiled wearily. He wondered what Triton had done.

"Well, the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence."

Joliene raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

Percy blinked. Didn't they have sea grass here?

"Uh, it's an expression we have on land... About grass."

Joliene laughed.

"Well, as you would say, 'duh.' Nikta!"

It was Percy's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Ni-wha?" he asked.

"Idiot," she replied.

Percy became sad again. Idiot. Seaweed Brain. Why couldn't he forget her already? The pain was so great he was beginning to regret ever meeting her.

The light in Joliene's eyes left as she said,

"Yes. I read about grass in Ariel's journal. After she died. She said it is cool and green, and it felt soft on...feet," she said wistfully.

Percy glanced at her curiously as she continued.

"She talked of trees; she said they were tall and green, and they made you feel very small. And of animals with fur; a soft hair, all over the body. And she said...She said that the "sky," was the top of the world, and that it was a beautiful, bright blue."

Percy looked around. It had escaped him; he had forgotten that it was so deep here that it was black. No blue around: everything was dark.

Joliene sighed.

"I have been to the surface four times; that was as far as I ever ventured to go. Ariel...she was braver. I forever regret not going with her."

Percy was actually interested in her story and asked,

"Well, what happened?"

Joliene seemed to lose the life in her eyes.

"Here...Under here, it is Nichwa- forbidden- to go up there. Once it was because of sea hunters, but the rule was not as strict as now- now that Ariel is gone. My father was very angry. But Ariel always broke the rule; she would bring me back things and I would tell father. She was always his favorite, even though she was wild. But, I was upset that he loved her so, and I always followed the rules and tried to please him. But one night she tricked me. She tricked me into going up there; and I saw the sun...what a beautiful thing...I saw the sun rise! And there was a symphony of color; I could see these birds she spoke of, birds that swim in air. I could feel air on my face and in my lungs for the first time; lungs that I thought I would never use. And I fell in love with the land; I now broke the rules with her, and I saw that blue sky three more times. But for Ariel, the land wasn't enough. She fell in love with a man...and so came her end. The night she ran away, I was to go with her...but I was afraid. It was too late. So now, my father has posted guards. And I shall never again see the land. The land I love so much. Prince... I don't know why you would ever want to leave such a place."

She seemed so unbelievably sad that Percy almost felt like crying.

"Well...what happened to Ariel?" he asked.

Joliene opened her mouth then closed it. She debated it amongst herself.

"That is...nichwa."

"Forbidden?" asked Percy.

She nodded somberly.

"Don't you know our language?" she asked.

"I didn't even know you guys had another language."

Joliene snorted.

"I see why my father is upset with you. You do not understand our ways. Just like...him. The one Ariel chose. He was stubborn and unwilling to learn."

Percy looked at her sharply. That was the last impression he wanted to give. He wanted to please his family and take his rightful place here.

"I'll do anything. I really want to learn, I promise! I want to make my brother happy," he said.

Percy meant it, and Joliene softened.

"I'm sure you are sincere. But understand, my father never forgave that man. He will never allow one of my sisters to marry you. He hates your kind; and you haven't proven you are one of our kind. One of us."

Percy looked at her with desperation. He couldn't lose his grip on the first day.

"Please, Annabeth, tell me what I have to do. You have no idea how much I want to belong here. I'll learn your language- I'll do anything!"

He paused before silently adding,

"I need to forget my other life."

Joliene was silent. She could detect deep sadness in the Prince's voice. After a moment, she said,

"Annabeth?"

Percy's eyes widened.

"How...How did you know?"

"You called me by her name. Who was she?" she asked with curiosity.

Percy turned away. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but emotion overwhelmed him. He was glad for a current that would hide his tears from Joliene.

"That, princess...is nichwa."

She seemed sympathetic.

"Her name brings you great pain."

Percy put his head in his hands and leaned on the railing.

"Yes. Yes it does."

Suddenly he felt Joliene's hand upon him. He jumped at her touch. She held his face in her hands, and he saw a flicker of understanding as she stared him in the eye. But before he could do anything...

She leaned in and licked his face.

"Um..."

Okkkayyyyyy...

Percy was confuzzled, as Grover would say. Why on earth had she just licked his face? That was really strange.

She frowned upon seeing his state of confuzzledness.

"You have much to learn. We do this to com-comfort- ah-"

Here she sneezed violently. Percy winced.

"Ouch. Bless you," said Percy.

Joliene raised an eyebrow. Now she was confuzzled.

"Bless me? Why? Have I done something honorable to the gods?"

Percy couldn't help but smile. He didn't realize that there was such a gap in their cultures.

"We say that on land after someone has sneezed."

She smiled back, but still looked a bit confused. Er, confuzzled.

"Oh. Oh, I see. Just as we lick the tears away from one's face- in their time of great sorrow."

Percy sobered again and turned away. He had forgotten his past for a blissful second, but his sadness had returned. He tried to explain to Joliene.

"I'll try to learn...I don't know. I only came here to try and forget...Annabeth. But she still plagues me. See... You reminded me of her. You look like her."

Joliene seemed to understand. She thought out her words carefully and asked,

"Was she your mate?"

Percy was too sad to even laugh at this. Mate? Did they not even say spouse here? Husband and Wife? Then he sobered again. Wife. Wife!

If only he had had Annabeth again.

He would make her his wife in a second.

"No...No, she was my girlfriend."

Joliene tilted her head.

"Oh. Only a friend, then? Who was a girl?"

Percy looked at her as he tried to explain without crying.

"No...See, I dated her. You do this before you marry someone...to decide if you want to marry them, see what I mean?

Annabeth was... She was my best friend too... She was always there for me, and then I..." he couldn't finish as he turned away in shame.

Joliene looked pained. She could detect his poorly hidden feelings.

"If only we could "date" here... Here, fathers choose suitable men for their daughters."

Percy nodded. He had to forget Annabeth. He had to. He had to keep talking to Joliene and forget her. But it was so, so hard!

One thing was certain: he needed to fit in here.

"Joliene, will you teach me the ways of your people? So that I may be one of you?" he asked.

Joliene clicked her tongue in distaste. This would be difficult.

"I can try, but nothing you do will ever please my father, Prince Jackson."

Percy wrung his hands.

"I have to try."

She smiled. She had always had a soft spot for hard luck cases; she could see the Prince was suffering.

"Yes. I will show you. On one condition," she said.

He nodded.

"Shoot."

She raised an eyebrow. Shooting? Was their danger nearby?

"What? Shoot what?"

He shook his head. He didn't even want to bother explaining.

"What do you want?" he rephrased.

She smiled again, no longer confuzzled.

"Teach me the ways of your people as well. Teach me to understand. I want to know more about the life of the land people."

Percy smiled for the first time, and Joliene noticed.

"Joliene, if you teach me, I promise that someday, I'll take you there. I will take you back to the land."

She gaped in awe. He was offering her something incredible, and all she could manage to choke out was,

"R-Really?"

Percy nodded wearily. Her words were starting to blur together, but nonetheless, he understood and agreed.

"Of course."

He was so very tired now. Sleep would most likely not be a relief, but it was worth a shot.

"Tell me, Joliene. Where is the bed? I can't seem to find it anywhere in my quarters."

Joliene seemed confused. This land person was very strange, even if he was a prince.

"Bed?" she said.

He groaned. He didn't want to have to deal with this.

"Tell me that you have beds. You know, to sleep on?"

Joliene was taken aback. How dare he...

A sleeping place? How could he suggest such an honor?

"Ah! Nikta! Only the king and queen have a bed! We sleep upright, this way, as we are."

Percy apologized. He couldn't do anything right.

"Sorry."

Joliene shook her head. What a clueless moron.

"To think I have to tutor you. I am the finest student in the royal academy, for what it is worth."

Percy raised an eyebrow. She really was like Annabeth.

"You're smart too, eh?"

Joliene looked down and blushed.

"Yes...They call me...Ni-swey."

"Ni-swey?" Percy asked.

She nodded, red. She shouldn't be bragging, but he was complimenting her, already! When they barely knew each other, he dared to praise her as if they knew one another. That was never done down here. No wonder her sisters were so charmed. She knew now, sadly, that the one who married Prince would be very sad indeed, for his heart belonged to his lost woman. She stuttered, continuing.

"It means, 'wise one,' or, 'wise girl.'"

Time seemed to stand still for a moment.

Impossible.

Percy couldn't take it anymore.

He put his hands over his face and broke down.

Wise girl.

It was all to much.

Fate really did hate him.

It was a little nerve wracking to see the Prince cry, but Joliene took heart. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Quiet now...Prince. Quiet..."

He couldn't control himself. Deep, anguished sobs came out of him as fast as the tears. Why was he so stupid? Why had he let her go out? Why didn't he appreciate her while she had been with him? Why? Why? Joliene began to speak in her language, and he suddenly calmed. Her voice was soothing. He looked at her face as she removed her hands from his eyes, and now she too had begun to cry.

"Joliene..." he said, confused. Why was she in tears?

She gave a sorry smile. She had felt his pain.

"I did not realize your sorrow was so deep."

He looked at her curiously. He felt a connection to her.

A smile lit up his face at her understanding.

Silence hung in the water.

But Percy could feel a warmth surrounding him, as much as the pain remained. He knew there were painful memories buried deep in all the royal family, and he had them too. They would build bridges. He would become one of them. He just knew it.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but that night, he dreamed a dream of hope.

After all, tomorrow was another day.


	3. Chapter 3

(There ya go. An update in one day. :) Sorry I am writing a novella and I don't have much time for FF.)

Percy looked at himself in the mirror.

Who was this boy?

He had a satin white coat with golden embroidery on his torso, and a heavy golden ceremonial crown on his head. He just didn't seem like...him.

He heard the obnoxious giggling from a mile away.

All at once, Nelly, Melly, Kelly, Shelly and Joyce burst into the room.

"Oh, Prince, you're so adorable!"

"Here! We brought you a wreath for your hair!"

"Oh, he doesn't have an earring...we must give him one!"

Percy's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?-!"

Joyce laughed as she drew a needle.

"All men wear one! It's a trend!"

The next thing he knew there were flowers in his hair, and a needle in his earlobe. He screamed in pain, but Joyce quickly placed in a gold earring. The princesses laughed and admired their handy work. Percy already felt like he was in hell, and this was the last thing he needed. Finally, Kelly said,

"We need to give the prince some time to prepare. Come on, girls!"

The whole laughing bunch swam out of the chamber as Percy gave a silent,

"Thank you Kelly."

He looked in the mirror again.

Today was going to be a long day.

...

The princess suite was alive with chatter.

"Kelly, help me fix my hair!"

"Oh, do you think the prince would notice if I wore this silk?"

"Forget it, the Prince is going to marry me!"

"He is not!"

"Is too! Did you see the way he was looking at me?"

"That's because you stuck a needle through his head!"

"Exactly. He was grateful."

"You guys are hopeless. I met him first and he's definitely gonna pick me."

"Is not!"

Joliene couldn't stand it any longer. Could she ever find peace and quiet? Her sisters were anything but ladylike. She threw down her book and screamed,

"Enough!"

The girls scattered in fright at her tone and looked at Joliene.

"C'mon, sis! We just love our Prince!" moaned Nelly.

Joliene shook her head in annoyance.

"You barely know him and you bestow him with praise, don't you realize that's against etiquette!"

Kelly stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, there you go again with the rules!"

Joyce sighed dreamily as she said,

"What's not to love?"

Joliene wanted to shoot herself as Joyce continued.

"He's got a slim, tall frame,"

The girls nodded in excited agreement.

"And those beautiful emerald eyes,"

The frenzied agreements grew stronger.

"He came down bravely to fight with us when daddy was in trouble."

"He sunk to the bottom unconscious," muttered Joliene.

"And that long silky hair, the way the crown graces his forehead, his bold voice, and that soft pale ski-"

Joliene pounded her fist on the table in anger, sending combs and ribbons scattering everywhere.

"Have you forgotten? Don't you remember Ariel?" she snarled.

"But the prince isn't like him," said a timid Shelly. Joliene rolled her eyes.

"Do you think that matters to father?"

The girls looked at each other nervously in terrified recognition. This was the first time they had thought of their father...

Would one of them even be allowed to marry Prince Percy?

Joliene didn't have the heart to tell them that the Prince was still in love with someone else.

Joyce pouted.

"Are you sure you just don't want him to yourself, Joliene?" she said slyly.

Joliene opened her mouth in shock, flustered.

"Wha- How could you even suggest-"

She was interrupted by a call.

"Joliene! Where are you, Joliene?"

Suddenly the Prince's head popped through the open door.

"Hey, where have you been? We have to get-oh..."

The princesses had all dressed in their finest silks, anticipating the important ceremony ahead, even Joliene. She wore a pale gold and white satin frock, stitched with lace. Her glasses seemed out of place with the dress and the ribbon in her hair, but Percy didn't notice. For a split second, she was so beautiful he could have sworn she was Annabeth. The five other girls couldn't help but wriggle with excitement as the Prince's cheeks turned a light pink. However, their excitement was short lived, and their hopes crushed when he smiled with a saddened tone and said,

"Oh. There you are, Joliene. You look...lovely."

There was a deathly silence. This prince was so bold to compliment others when he wasn't familiar. It was considered flirting to do so; not that the princesses didn't know anything about that. Triton would murder Percy if he found out. Joliene gulped as she realized she would have to explain this to the new and unaware Prince. The other princesses' hearts sank. Joliene, of all people! The plain bookworm! Shelly had hoped her pink satin would attract the prince, but he didn't even glance at her.

"Come on, you need to tell me what to say, we have to get to the ceremony and I don't have a clue about-"

Percy rushed out of the room, a flustered Joliene trailing behind.

The sisters looked at each other helplessly and shouted in unison,

"WITCH!"

...

Triton was no longer cold; he was angry.

The ceremony was private, for royals alone, but he could already see his daughters had arrived. They were chattering nonsense about that halfbreed, his eyes, his hair, the gods help him.

How could this be possible? How could his father allow this halfbreed, after what had happened to his dear Ariel, to become a royal? To become one of their kind? A boy was given this honored ceremony when he had become a man, by proving it. By showing he was chivalrous, by bringing back a good hunt, by proving he was worthy of the honor. This boy didn't even know their language... What a disgrace.

Percy was nervous, hurriedly conversing with Joliene.

"Wait, why do you have such...normal names? Everyone here has like, a different sounding name, but you guys-"

Joliene interrupted.

"Members of the royal family are given names from above as our Grandfather, your father, is from above. We have land names and we must learn land languages. But all others must choose a local name... See- Ah, you get distracted easily, Nikta! Be courteous, and did you make a speech about how you will try to be a man here and your efforts?"

Percy paled.

"Nikta! You idiot!" she moaned.

"All rise," said Triton. Best to get this stupid ceremony over with.

Percy's stomach started doing flips. He swam slowly to the stage, but he realized he needed a master plan and quick. He didn't want to do anything rash, but he needed to do something or his brother would hate him forever and the people of the kingdom would look down on him.

Triton rambled on about the honors and privileges of being in the royal house, and how only those who had earned it were given the royal tail. His voice dripped with sarcasm and Poseidon scowled.

Percy's mind was racing. He searched for Joliene, but she was also scowling. He realized that he had let her down, too. He hadn't even prepared anything or proved he was trying. He had no idea what the heck he was supposed to do now.

Finally Triton murmured,

"Are you ready, Prince?"

Percy gulped. It was now or never. What was he going to say? His heart raced.

"Prince?" growled and impatient Triton.

BOOM! An idea struck Percy, and like lightning, he blurted it out before thinking about it more carefully.

"No!"

The whole crowd gasped.

No? Did he say no? What the Hades!

Percy felt like smacking himself. It was just like him to leap before looking. Now he would have to explain.

"I mean, I think Triton is right," he said.

Triton raised an eyebrow. People were giving each other confused stares.

"Only people who have earned it should receive this privilege, and...I really haven't. I have to learn your language, and learn your customs, and you know...prove myself, I guess, before I accept something this honorable."

Poseidon seemed shocked, but Triton didn't hesitate.

"Okay, then. Ceremony over. You all are dismissed."

People murmured amongst themselves before finally getting up.

Suddenly Joliene began to clap.

Percy had proved to her he was going to try, and what he had just done was extremely difficult. There was an awkward silence at first, but then a second merperson joined. Then another, and another, until the whole room was loudly applauding Percy's courage, including his father.

Triton whispered in Percy's ear as he swam past.

"Good luck with that."

...

Percy swam while trying to remove the itchy garments and nearly crashed into a wall. It was so hard to swim in this stupid suit robe thingie.

Joliene rolled her eyes.

"Nikta."

"Shut up."

Joliene placed a hand on his chest and another on his back, pushing him to a forward position. She winced as she heard her sisters growl in displeasure. Why didn't they see she wasn't like them? She wouldn't just try to touch him for the sake of touching him.

"You swim like a person walks. Very stupid. You need to swim more forward, like this."

Percy nodded, and tried taking a few strokes.

This time, he did crash into a wall.

"Nikta."

"Shut up!"

...

The next few weeks were very annoying for Joliene. She tried to teach him the customs of her people, but it was like trying to teach a wall. Percy was about as bright as a sea cucumber. But sometimes he would tell her of his world, and she would feel sympathetic. She would be just as naive in his world as he was in hers.

They went to the market the following day, basket in hand. Joliene had removed their crowns and hidden her face and tail in a cloak so no one would know they were royalty.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Percy.

"You must understand food and what is good or not good to eat."

She showed him various food stands and the strange creatures they indulged in. Percy licked his lips at a clam.

"It's been forever since I had my mom's blue clam chowder."

That just made Percy even more sad. He missed his mom almost as much as he missed Annabeth.

"Chowder?" asked Joliene.

"Yeah," said Percy. "It's sorta like soup. I'll make it for you sometime."

Joliene reddened deeply. He really was going to have to watch his mouth.

"Ahh...I...Ah..." she stuttered, trying to hide her blushing face. Percy thought she might not understand what soup was either, overlooking her redness. He never had been good at understanding girls' emotions.

"Oh...Soup is sort of like a liquid-"

Then Percy stopped. Liquid. You couldn't have liquid down here! It just dissolved into the water. Merpeople were hydrated through their skin by the water around them.

"Ohhh...Liquids will just- oh. That won't work, will it?"

Joliene managed to laugh even through her embarrassment.

"Nikta."

Percy didn't even tell her to shut up. He just smiled his sad smile. She really was like Annabeth, always calling him a seaweed brain, an idiot. His eyes sparkled for a moment and Joliene gasped. He really was going to have to stop this; not all people were like her sisters. This flirting, whether he knew he was doing it or not, was unacceptable. He was attractive, she admitted, but that wasn't relevant.

Then she remembered, distantly; she had found "The Little Mermaid," in his quarters. He really was trying to understand them. But that story had no relevance to her late sister's death. There were many things, many land customs intertwined in that book, and something in the land fairy tales made them all alike; a Prince.

"Prince Charming," they called him. The grand, beautiful, kind, caring prince. Maybe this was what Percy thought he had to be; maybe that was what he was trying to accomplish. He was, of course, far from Prince Charming, but it helped her understand where he may have been coming from.

They purchased a snack from a food vendor, when Percy noticed that the woman selling it was wearing a really cool jacket. It had glow strands running through it, causing it to light up like a flashlight. Awesome, he thought.

"Thanks," Percy said, collecting his bag as he added, "That's a cool jacket by the way."

Joliene panicked and grabbed his arm but it was too late. The woman shrieked and threw a snack at his face. Percy, stood, shocked.

"I am betrothed, you fool!" the woman hissed in a much heavier accent than Joliene. She blabbered in her native tongue to Joliene, saying roughly,

"You should find a better man, girl, not chase some faithless fool."

Joliene apologized for Percy and explained he was from a faraway kingdom and unfamiliar with their customs.

The whole market was staring at the two now, and Percy was still standing in shock with food on his face.

"Come on," Joliene murmured.

"What?" asked Percy.

"We're going home. Now."

Percy nodded and followed, dazed.

When they finally reached the carriage, Percy muttered, "What was that all about?"

Joliene shook her head.

"You do not praise a woman, unless you are well acquainted. It is considered...courting...to do so," she said, embarrassed.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...Then what's with your sisters?" he asked.

Joliene snorted.

"Father has given up on them. They are wild, spoiled, rotten, and uncivilized. Nevertheless, you will have to marry one."

Percy reflected on this for a moment. Marriage was just one of the things he had to do to be accepted here. It didn't have to be about love. He would never love again. There was silence as they rode, and Percy glanced at Joliene. Maybe he would marry her; he liked her the most out of all of her sisters. She was the most agreeable by far. But when he looked at her and saw the blonde curls, the glasses that marked her intelligence, and even the stormy eyes, he turned away. No, even now she reminded him of Annabeth. She even called him an idiot the way Annabeth had, and she was called wise girl like Annabeth. No, he could never marry her. She was just too much like Annabeth. Maybe he would marry Kelly; she was the least annoying out of the remaining sisters.

"I'm sorry," he muttered softly.

Joliene looked at him as he continued.

"On land, complimenting people is considered really polite. People love it when you praise them."

Joliene sniffed.

"Well, we aren't on land anymore, Prince."

She didn't want to sound cold, but she was still so flustered. He had actually dared to offer to cook for her. The thought made her shudder. She glanced over at him, and she felt guilty. He looked very hurt by her words. She bit her lip; maybe she was the Nikta. He was here on a broken heart and nothing was going right for him.

"You know," she began, taking a deep breath, "I think we do too. I think we like being praised. Yet...we hide it until we truly know one another. Perhaps...To make it sound sincere. Not cheap. Not flattery."

She paused for a moment as Percy took this in.

"And, Prince...Please, don't offer to cook...for anyone." She could feel her cheeks burn again.

"Why?" he asked with his usual Nikta cluelessness. Joliene swallowed as she muttered hesitantly.

"A man cooks the first meal for his wife...prior to... mating."

Now Percy was red as well.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Poseidon paled at the courier's news. He held his head in his hands.

He had just fought one war; why did another have to come so quickly?

He reflected on his sons and how he had raised them. The gap behind him and Triton was deepening; mainly because he was so fond of Percy. He loved Percy so much because he was the sweetest of his sons. He had not had a son so faithful since the days of Sam, back in World War I. Percy wasn't the brightest, but he had such a kind heart. He wouldn't live long enough to have his innocence entirely broken as a god would, and hopefully he would stay sweet. Poseidon knew it was all thanks to Sally. He sighed at the thought of his poor parenting; Triton was bitter and now his other son was waging war on him. Family wasn't very key to gods. He wished he could have done better. In truth, his lack of understanding of Percy's sorrow was also due to his poor parenting skills; Poseidon had no clue that Percy was miserable and heartbroken. He seemed to be getting along just fine with that Joliene. He smirked at this; it was pretty obvious whom he was going to marry in the spring.

What had ever happened to that "Anniebell," girl he liked so much? Ah, young love, so fickle. They had probably gotten into an argument.

Poseidon didn't notice at all that Percy was acting mopey. He just wasn't the type to notice these things. If only he were more acute, lives and feelings could have been saved.

"Call for Triton And Percy. Also, send a message to Unda, and ask him to come sometime this week," he finally said to the courier.

He left with bow.

Poseidon shook his head. This was bad. Really bad. He barely had any troops left over from Kronos' attack. It took years to get new men, not months. Oceanis hadn't assisted in the war at all; he had plenty of fresh troops.

Triton and Percy came a minute later; Percy bowed ceremonially in respect to his brother and father. Triton just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at Percy's attempt. Poseidon however was glad Percy was learning their culture.

"What is the matter, father? Why did you summon us?" asked Triton.

Poseidon sighed.

"I'm afraid the box has been broken, my sons." He closed his eyes in pain as Triton gasped in horror.

"What? Who is responsible!" he demanded.

Percy raised an eyebrow, confuzzled.

"Wait, what box?"

Triton groaned in frustration. This boy really didn't belong here.

"Don't you know anything, idiot? How do you expect to be a man?" he hissed.

Poseidon growled in protective annoyance.

"Triton, watch your mouth."

Triton hated this. He hated it all. His father used to consult him on everything, and now he was bringing this nikta foreigner who wasn't even part of the royal family into this.

"Percy, it's sort of like the Camp Half Blood borders," explained Poseidon.

"It is a protective shield that keeps all enemies out, and it's fueled by the tooth of the sea hydra...but I recieved news today..." he trailed.

"What is it father?" Triton pushed.

Poseidon bit his lip.

"I'm afraid Oceanis has destroyed the base with the tooth. He has thousands of troops waiting down there, and he's going to rush them in when the borders finally disentigrate. We don't have more than a month before the backup generator fails."

Triton shook his head in amazement.

"I always knew he was a traitor," he said.

Poseidon nodded meekly.

"What was I to do?" he muttered. "There were only eight of you. Speaking of which, Unda is coming."

Triton opened his mouth in utter shock.

His father was more of a Nikta than Percy!

First he brought his moron of a halfbreed into this and then he invited HIM over.

"Father! Why on earth...How dare you...Unda? No! Never! Agh!"

Percy shook his head. He was so confused!

"Wait, hold up. Who is Oceanis? And Unda?" he asked.

Triton threw up his hands in appeal at his stupidity, but Poseidon explained patiently.

"My sons. I had eight. Triton is my heir, and there is one ruler for each of the seven seas. Unda rules the North Atlantic, and Oceanis ruled the Antartic seas."

Triton was just starting to bother Percy. Why did he have to be so rude all the time? Percy was working so hard to earn his approval.

"I guess Triton is like the Vice President," he muttered with disrespect.

"What do you mean?" his dad asked.

"He's heir to the king, but he never does anything and has no power, since you're immortal."

Triton howled in rage at Percy and was about to head for his neck when the door burst open.

"Hello, beautiful people! I believe you called! Haha!" shouted a smiling king with a lopsided crown.

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Unda. I wasn't expecting you for a few days."

Unda laughed despite the serious situation. He always was laughing.

"How could I keep my glorious father and brothers waiting? Oh hello, Percy! I've heard so much about you! Triton's beautiful daughters tell me you're quite the charmer! Haha!"

Percy waved hello as he took Unda in. He was pale skinned, unlike Triton, and had long, white hair. His robe was long and his tails swished in excitement. Triton rolled his eyes at Unda.

"You probably didn't have anything else to do. You're always late."

Unda mocked hurt and put a hand to his heart.

"Oh, my brother, how can you say such a thing? I love you all so dearly..."

Poseidon and Triton groaned. Here he went again. Unda rambled on.

"Hey! By the way, I need a new wife, brother..."

Poseidon cleared his throat; it was time to get to business. Unda became silent.

"Look, we need to talk battle strategy later. Together."

Triton snorted at the thought of trying to be serious around Unda. Why didn't they give him the artic or something? Why did they have to give the North Atlantic to Unda of all people? His father really was a moron. Maybe Oceanis had a point.

"Percy, I'm giving you thirty batallions of troops, Triton, the rest, Unda, we need to talk about a solution..."

Triton's mouth hung open.

Okay, Oceanis really had a point.

"Father...Are you serious? He gets thirty batallions?-!"

Poseidon grunted in frustration and finally said sternly,

"Triton, he's my son and your brother, deal with it already! Stop being a child!"

Triton just shook his head in agony, barely listening as Unda blabbered on.

"Brother, about my wife...She dissapeared! Left me alone in my agony!" he whined.

"Oh, I wonder why," muttered Triton.

"Well, I heard your daughters were in need of marriage..."

Triton and Unda swam, chatting, out of the room. Triton only followed to get away from his father. He loved Poseidon, but why was he such a dolt sometimes? Percy just shook his head.

...

Percy didn't like his battle armor.

People were happy that the great one of the prophecy was leading their troops, but he wasn't.

Everyone thought he was some great hero, except for Joliene, Amphitrite, and Triton. He really was no braver than anyone else. He didn't like that bold suit of armor.

He couldn't lead troops. He didn't lead. He didn't do strategy. That was Annabeth's job. Given a quest he could follow directions, but leading was not his avenue. He sighed in misery.

Joliene didn't show up for tutoring that day, and Percy had begun to get worried about her.

"Joliene? Joliene!" he called, looking everywhere for her. She wasn't in her room. The five princesses tried to keep him in their suite, but he left promptly, looking for thr sixth. Shelly shook her head sadly.

"It's over girls. It's over. He's Joliene's."

"Don't give up!" Kelly whined, but suddenly Joyce shushed them. She motioned towards the hall; there were voices coming from it.

The girls hid as they eavesdropped.

"-and so you see brother, I think that Joliene is rather darling! Haha! And I simply must have a wife or I will be oh so lonely during the campaign..."

Triton was silently cussing.

"Unda, I'm not sure if I approve of that. Joliene is my baby..."

Poseidon agreed.

"Actually, Unda, my other son has had an eye on her, and he has to marry soon. I think it would be best if Percy married her."

Suddenly Triton froze in his tracks.

His next statement made the girls silently cheer.

...

Joliene shut her eyes in the library as she heard Percy call her name.

Why did it bother her so much?

At first there had been nothing, but now...

Somehow the thought had been unbearable.

Percy had grown on her this past month, more than she had ever imagined. Suddenly the idea of leaving him seemed harder than it should have. Suddenly seeing him marry one of her sisters seemed wrong. She blushed in annoyance. She was Joliene, the composed one, why was she acting this way? It wasn't proper!

He just had an aura about him... She had always thought she would fall for a smart, powerful man, if she ever married at all. But Percy was so kind spirited...

She didn't love him. She didn't even like him. But the thought of leaving him just seemed...hard. What really seemed hard was having to marry Unda. Ugh.

Unda was stupid and he didn't have Percy's charm.

Well, Percy didn't have any charm at all...He was awkard and clutzy, but that's what made him seem charming to Joliene. She shook her head. That made no sense; maybe cute was a better word.

In truth, she really didn't like Percy. She had no feelings for him at all. But being with him, with a friend, enjoying palace life, listening to her annoying but lovable sisters, reading a book while munching a snack...everyday things she had always enjoyed would dissapear. That was what really bothered her.

Percy finally found her in the corner, crying. She had hoped he would pass on, but he found her sure enough.

"Hey, thought you might be here. You like the library. Hey...are you okay?" he asked, seeing her tear streaked face.

"I'm fine," she said sharply, frowning. Go away, she thought. I don't need you. Percy didn't think Joliene was fine. He wasn't that clueless.

"Is it the kingdom? I know...Don't worry, we'll think of a solution. We can beat Oceanis."

Joleine shook her head; he really was a stupid Nikta. That wasn't why she was upset at all.

Percy sat awkwardly in front of her as she moaned in agony. She couldn't hold back the tears in front of him. How embarassing. She sniffled, ashamed of herself. Now he had seen her in this weak state; how could she respect herself any longer?

But Percy remembered a night nearly a month ago, on his balcony, and smiled. He leaned forward, and licked the tear off of Joliene's face.

She smiled at his appropriate response.

"You have come far."

Percy smile came back, but it faded.

"Joliene, actually... I'm worried. Oceanis... I looked at his troops. We don't stand a chance...He got his other brothers to join him. And the borders are failing."

Joliene nodded solemnly. She could care less. Let her dang uncle take the whole world from her.

"Your brother said it runs on the power of the sea hydra's tooth?" Percy asked. Joliene nodded a yes.

"Can't we just get another one?" he asked.

She shook her head furiously.

"No, no... The lair of the sea hydra is far away, in the artic. It is a long and dangerous journey, and you must slay a hydra to gather its tooth."

Percy smiled in silent recognition.

"I've done it before. And we have to, it's easier than battling Oceanis. Besides...I can't lead an army. That's Triton's job."

Joliene considered this for a moment.

"I suppose you can try."

He was screwed, she thought.

"I want you to come with me," he said, getting excited at the new prospect of a quest. He was beginning to get restless sitting around the palace.

Joliene looked down sadly, shaking her head. A tear renewed itself.

"I can't."

Percy frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I must prepare to be married."

Percy's heart stopped dead. He felt a line of red etch across his cheek.

He was honored, really, that Joliene had chose him.

He still winced at the thought of how she would live; in Annabeth's shadow. But he couldn't just reject her now. He would marry her, but first he had to tell her what she was in for.

He reached for her hand. He stuttered, trying to get the words out. Would she be offended? He started out just by saying,

"I'm honored."

She nodded somberly.

"I am betrothed, now. I will be marrying Lord Unda next month."

(Boom! Twist. Not really. Yeah whatevs. Anyway, read "The Fatal Flaw," one of my better fics for the story of World War I and II mentioned in this chapter. Please review people! I live for reviews.)


End file.
